bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Amelia Evans Amelia Forrester Amelia Ingram Ameila Jerome Amelia Ashton | birthname = Amelia Kane | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = Forrester Creations | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Rodney Evans (1977) Gary Forrester (1979–81) Razor Jerome (1983–94) Peter Ingram (1984) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | romances = | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | adoptivefather = Harper Kane | adoptivemother = Meredith Kane | stepfather = Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–13) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Xavier Forrester | halfsisters = Whitney Forrester Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson | daughters = Meredith Forrester Evelyn Grayson | stepsons = Terence Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Forrester IV Zane Grayson | granddaughters = Jennifer Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Sage D'Angelo Romeo Lockhart Luca D'Angelo Brandon Cooper Marcus Forrester | nieces = Melissa Queen Katie Forrester | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Evelyn Grayson ( Kane) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Amelia, then an 18 year old receptionist returns to town in June 1977 having completed her freshman year in college. Most of Amelia's stories have revolved around her feud with fashion mogul Katheryn Forrester. The rivalry is ignited by the revelation that Katheryn's husband Sterling Forrester II raped the teenage Amelia and impregnated her with Sterling "Stone" Forrester III. After Amelia kills Sterling II during a severe psychotic break, the two women battle off and on over the years over control of Forrester Creations and custody of Amelia's son. In the meantime, Amelia's undying love for Nicholas Grayson causes quite a lot of trouble for her. Amelia and Nick are presumably married from 1983 to 1984 until his presumed death but it is later revealed that Amelia had actually married Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome who was working for the Grayson family's rival, Dante D'Angelo. Nick and Amelia are set to marry in 1987 but she is presumed dead. Amelia returns in 1991, along with Razor and she forges a bond on with Stone but he is killed in a car accident the following year. As Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick, a 1994 plot twist reveals that she is actually Dante and Katheryn's illegitimate daughter, something Amelia is not made aware of until 1996, and she forces Dante to keep quiet. Nick and Amelia finally marry in 2001 but the marriage falls crumbles when Nick discovers that she lied about having his son Andrew Zane 20 years prior. Amelia finally claims Katheryn as her mother when Kay suffers a stroke in May 2003. By the time of their deaths in 2012 and 2013, Amelia has made peace with Dante and Katheryn. Storylines 1977–87 Amelia returns to her childhood home of Jericho City in June 1977 having just finished her freshman year in college. Amelia gets a job as a receptionist at the local hair salon and it is short lived due to a confrontation with a snobby client, Shelby Grayson. Shelby's husband Nick Grayson comes to his wife's defense and explains that she is pregnant and hormonal. Nick later helps Amelia get a job interview with fashion designer Katheryn Forrester who is searching for a new personal assistant. Amelia surprises Katheryn when she reveals that her late parents Hilton and Celeste Kane once worked for the Forresters and Katheryn hires the girl on the spot despite her husband Sterling II's reservations. Amelia quickly bonds with their young son Sterling III whom she gives the nickname Stone. Amelia also catches the eye of Sterling II's assistant Rodney Evans but she immediately rejects his romantic advances. Amelia accuses Rodney of being a bit obnoxious but Kay encourages her to give him a chance. In August 1977, Amelia accompanies the Forresters on a business trip to Las Vegas and is shocked when she wakes up from a night of drinking married to Rodney. It turns out Rodney married Amelia on Sterling's orders and she immediately looks into an annulment. Ironically, Sterling and Rodney have the papers on hand and Amelia is ready to sign them until Nick convinces her to let an attorney review them first. Amelia is shocked to discover that she would be signing away her shares of Forrester Creations which she wasn't aware she had. Amelia confronts Sterling and instead of giving him the papers -- she burns them and promises that he will never reclaim his shares. Meanwhile Katheryn denies knowing about Sterling's plans and though Amelia appreciates her honesty, she moves out of the mansion and into a new penthouse. In October 1977, Amelia helps Shelby deliver her twin daughters when they get stranded on the side of the road during a bad rainstorm. However, when one of the twins goes missing, Shelby believes Amelia is responsible. Nick's father Terry Grayson later comes clean and reveals that one of his enemies is behind the kidnapping. Just in time for Christmas, Amelia successfully sues Rodney for an annulment and manages to retain ownership of her Forrester shares. Katheryn later offers Amelia a modeling contract. In 1978, Amelia is shocked when Nick suddenly ask her out on a date. She rejects him and reminds him of his marriage. Nick reveals that he and Shelby have agreed to an open marriage in which they co-parent to raise their twins Zoe and Nikki, but they can see other people. Though Amelia says she isn't interested, she can't shake the feeling that she and Nick could be more than just friends. As she settles into her new career, Amelia takes a liking to Sterling's new assistant Gary Reynolds. Without getting to specific, Amelia confides in Gary about Nick's proposition and she is surprised when Gary encourages her to follow her heart. Amelia and Nick go forward with their relationship while she starts dating Gary. Amelia is shocked when she discovers that Gary is actually Sterling II's illegitimate son and accuses Gary of trying to seduce her on behalf of the Forresters and he admits it was initially why he took an interest in her but he had no idea about his paternity. Amelia splits up with him and convinces Nick to divorce Shelby so they can be together. However, after a pregnancy scare where she doesn't know who the father of her child might be, Amelia changes her mind and breaks it off with Nick just as his divorce is finalized. Amelia convinces Gary to work with her to take down the Forresters for their schemes. Amelia and Gary announce their plans to marry as Gary secretly takes the Forrester surname. Meanwhile, Amelia tricks Katheryn's elderly mother Jennifer Shepherd into signing her legal proxy which relinquishes Stone's shares in the company over to her. Amelia and Gary are married on March 5, 1979. Instead of going on their honeymoon, Gary and Amelia crash a board meeting to reveal that they have taken control of Forrester Creations. Their reign is short lived as they are forced to rehire Katheryn to help them finalize a major deal with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency. Amelia and Gary reluctantly call a truce and allow Sterling back into the company when their teenage son Xavier Forrester is killed in a car accident. In the fall of 1979, Amelia is shocked to learn she is pregnant and Gary wants her to step away from the company fearing the stress her war with Katheryn may put on the baby. Amelia refuses but convinces an alcoholic Katheryn to go to rehab. Katheryn and her mother Jennifer help Amelia deliver her daughter in February 1980 when they get trapped at the office during a blizzard. Amelia is shocked when a grateful Gary names the girl after the two women. Katheryn convinces the new parents to appear in Sterling's campaign commercial with baby Jenny. The peaceful coexistence is short lived due to Amelia going off the rails after she finds Jenny dead in her crib. Gary wants to have her committed but Amelia suddenly skips town. In August 1980, a deranged Amelia crashes Sterling's campaign party and forces him to admit to raping her when she was only 13 and that she is Stone's biological mother. Amelia is arrested, but sent to a mental hospital shortly after thanks to Gary. Just as her divorce from Gary is finalized, Amelia is released from the mental hospital and Amelia wants to claim her son but Katheryn has hidden the boy away in boarding school. Though reluctant to work for Katheryn, Amelia goes back to modeling to get Katheryn to let her guard down. However, Amelia enjoys working again and loves the attention she gets from men. However, she is not seriously interested in any of these men. In December 1981, Amelia is reunited with Nick who claims that his wife has left him and took the twins. In 1982, they rekindle their romance and are set to marry in May 1982 when Nick is arrested at the altar for the murders of his wife and daughters. Amelia is distraught when he is convicted and sentenced to death. An angry Nick rejects Amelia's support and tells her he never loved her. Despite his rejection, Amelia still keeps tabs on Nick's legal troubles and is quite relieved when he is exonerated as Shelby and the girls are revealed to be alive. Drowning her sorrows in alcohol, Amelia is shocked when Shelby announces that Nick is divorcing her anyway and she makes her move. Nick and Amelia make love on October 3, 1982 and she is devastated when he doesn't remember. However, Nick later reveals that he lied and it was a last ditch effort to save his marriage for the sake of his girls. While Amelia is hesitant, she can't deny her feelings and the couple finally marry on February 9, 1983 and Amelia learns she is pregnant soon after. Unfortunately, the child is stillborn in June 1983. Upon her return, instead of taking time off, Amelia tricks her father-in-law Terry into giving her control of his shares in Forrester Creations and fires Katheryn. She threatens to bankrupt the company unless Kay grants her access to Stone but Kay calls her bluff. In late November 1983, Amelia is shocked when Nick is arrested for the murder of Felicity Delatour and later implicated in several other murders. With the help of his godmother Eleanor Ingram, Nick gets out of jail and goes on the run. Amelia is very jealous to learn that Nick and Shelby are on the run together. When one of the serial killer victims tries to kill Amelia at a press conference, she is placed under police protection. Meanwhile, Amelia is shocked when Katheryn elopes with Terry and fears she is coming after the company. To convince everyone that she believes in Nick's guilt, Amelia stages an affair with police officer Peter Mitchell and they "marry" in April 1984. After Terry's shocking death, Amelia is left at Katheryn's mercy when she takes back control of the company. Amelia reunites with Nick when he is exonerated just in time for Terry's funeral and she announces she wants to try for another baby. Amelia is furious Nick announces decides he does not want anymore children. However, Amelia doesn't give up and believes she can get Nick to come around. Nick and Amelia are shocked when a very much alive Terry crashes Katheryn's wedding to C.C. Cooper. Amelia is devastated when Nick is killed in a car accident going after Dante in November 1984. On Christmas, Amelia receives a letter from Nick in which he confesses that he could not have anymore children. Katheryn and Amelia call a truce and Kay enlist her to help with the company's annual fashion show. However, when Dante threatens the Graysons at the fashion show, a grieving Amelia snaps and shoots Dante as the building goes up in flames. Fortunately for Amelia, when Dante's remains aren't recovered from the ruble, she avoids prosecution. Amelia begs Katheryn to let her see Stone but Katheryn still hasn't changed her mind despite being reunited with her own long lost son Channing Cooper, Jr. Amelia decides to focus on her career and convincing Katheryn to let her see Stone. In the summer of 1985, Amelia catches the eye of C.C.'s playboy son Miles. Though she rejects his romantic advances, she appreciates the attention he gives her. Amelia soon discovers she is being followed by the mysterious Emma Donovan. Amelia later follows Emma into an abandoned house where she is attacked by a man covered in bandages. The man ties her to a chair just as Emma arrives with food. Emma explains John is just scared having been held captive for almost six years. Amelia wonders why John didn't kill her and he claims it was her eyes. On January 24, 1986, Amelia is shocked when John removes his bandages to reveal that he looks identical to Nick. Nick's father confesses that Nick had a twin brother who was stolen at birth and raised by a member of the Jerome family. Unable to cope with seeing "Nick" alive, Amelia gets drunk and sleeps with Miles. Amelia is sick to her stomach as she watches Razor and Emma marry on Valentine's Day feeling as if she's losing Nick all over again. However, Amelia accepts Miles's unexpected marriage proposal after the reception. In May 1986, Amelia is shocked when a paternity test for the twins confirm that Razor is actually a very much alive Nick Grayson but Amelia is devastated when Nick rejects her as he does not remember her. Amelia later agrees to oversee the tropical cruise sponsored by Forrester Creations as the board of directors want her to keep an eye on Channing. Miles convinces Amelia that they should get married at sea and she reluctantly agrees. The night before the wedding, the ship sinks after hitting a rock and Nick and Amelia are missing. Amelia actually rescues an unconscious Nick from drowning and they are stranded on a deserted island. 1991–2009 * January 25, 1996: Amelia learns she is adopted. * February 25, 1996: Amelia learn Dante is her biological father according to a birth certificate. * September 11, 2001: Nick and Amelia married. * February 2003: Amelia tells Drew she is his mother. * May 19, 2003: Katheryn learns she is Amelia's biological mother; and that Dante and Amelia have known all along. * July 4, 2003: Drew reveals he is Nick and Amelia's son. 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio -- one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine -- in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled -- though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Forrester and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 -- Amelia was adopted and raised as the child of Andrew and Celeste Kane in Philadelphia. Andrew had previously worked as the Forrester estate manager while Celeste served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained constant throughout major rewrites are her tumultuous romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. Amelia's parents are killed in a fire in 1976 during her freshman year in college leaving her practically broke and dependent upon her best friend Chris Bentley for support. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Camellia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. Cornelia secretly emerges in 1982 and has sex with an imprisoned Nick and conceives Drew. * Andy: An 11 year old male alter, Danny embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Danny acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. Danny is named after her half-brother Danny Forrester who died at age 11. * Mona Lloyd: Mona is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is named after Amelia's adoptive mother -- Celeste. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Mona is also responsible for for giving away Drew Grayson at birth. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives the trauma of the car accident the left Andrew paralyzed and the sexual abuse from Sterling Forrester II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Lia Kane': Lia (aged 22) emerged on December 23, 1994 after weeks of hypnosis from Dante. It is established that Lia was the alter that killed Sterling Forrester II in the summer of 1980. Lia goes on a rampage and nearly kills Dante D'Angelo when she pushes him out of a window. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her grandson Storm. *'Sterling Forrester': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abuser Sterling Forrester II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Illegitimate children